


Little White Lies

by LandOfMistAndSecrets



Series: (Octopath) Tumblr Prompt Fills & Ficlets (NSFW) [4]
Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-11-12 10:10:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18008969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LandOfMistAndSecrets/pseuds/LandOfMistAndSecrets
Summary: What's more embarrassing: How things are, or how things used to be?





	Little White Lies

They were barely through the door to their room, staggering together in a pleasant haze of drink and desire, before Alfyn turned to him with a brilliant grin and pinned him bodily against the wall. Once, Therion might have fought against the arrangement, might have tried to pull his hands away when Alfyn gripped them hard in his and trapped them on either side of his face. Once, he might have turned his face away when Alfyn bent down to kiss him, his breath sweet and sour with honeyed mead, might have closed his eyes and gritted his teeth against a sharp jolt of irrational fear. If he wasn’t in control, he was vulnerable, and admitting he didn’t mind meant admitting that he trusted Alfyn completely, and something about that felt a thousand times more intimate than the heat in his belly, the hands on his body, the lips parting so insistently against his. 

Once, but not now. Now, Therion melted back against the wall, chin turned up, deepening the kiss so eagerly that Alfyn laughed into his mouth, laughed and sighed and let go of his wrists and tangled his fingers instead into his hair. “Gods,” he murmured, and then rather than elaborating, he lowered his mouth to nip at Therion’s earlobe, to press a series of long, embarrassing wet kisses down the side of his neck. 

Therion slid his arms over Alfyn’s shoulders, pressing his hips insistently upward. Alfyn murmured something unintelligible against a long, faded scar over Therion’s collarbone, and then brought his hands down to work at the button and laces of Therion’s pants. Therion hummed hoarse approval into Alfyn’s ear, taking the opportunity to nip impatiently at the cords of muscle down his neck and at the joint of his shoulder, mindful of where he left marks -- Alfyn never bothered to go out of his way to cover the damn things. 

Alfyn barely had his laces open before he was yanking his pants down over his ass and hips to bunch up uncomfortably around his thighs, and something about his sheer impatience sent a fresh wave of heat through him. He tightened his arms around Alfyn’s neck, and then gasped when Alfyn gripped his bare ass with both hands and lifted him up against him with hardly a grunt of effort. 

“The bed is that way,” he pointed out, even as he wrapped his legs around Alfyn’s waist. 

“Oh, don’t worry,” Alfyn breathed, eyes bright. “I’m planning for us to use that plenty, too... later.” 

“Later,” Therion murmured, sliding one hand up the back of Alfyn’s neck to tease at the sweat-damp curls, there. “Kinda ambitious, don’t you think?” 

Alfyn grunted noncommittally, his face locked in concentration. Therion felt one arm move away from him, and they both laughed when Alfyn fumbled clumsily at his own laces with one hand, until impatience won out and he simply tore them open, desperate to free himself. 

“You’re going to have some explaining to do, if anyone notices that,” Therion teased him. Alfyn pulled their hips tight together, and Therion shivered at the feeling of Alfyn’s warm, hard cock beneath him, seeking him out.

“Easy,” Alfyn breathed, shifting Therion’s weight as he simultaneously held him up and guided himself. “I’ll just, you know, point at you --” 

“But my _reputation_ ,” Therion gasped, theatrically. “You wouldn’t dare.” He tightened his arms over Alfyn’s shoulders, around his neck, clinging tight and shivering with anticipation. 

“A little white lie never hurt nobody,” Alfyn said, lifting him higher, shifting their bodies so the head of his cock pressed firmly against him. “In a roundabout sort of way, it’s even a little bit true.” He hooked one arm around Therion’s ass, holding him in place, and then lifted his other hand between them tracing first over Therion’s cheek, pausing to touch his lips, lightly. “You want to do something for me?” he asked, eyebrows lifted. 

Therion’s face burned, but he parted his lips obediently, watching Alfyn’s face while he ran his tongue slowly over his fingers, sucking lightly at first, then more insistently, pleased at the way Alfyn’s breathing quickened and his lips parted just slightly. Down below, his cock throbbed with heat, and Therion squirmed against him but didn’t stop until Alfyn withdrew his wet fingers on his own with a little sigh. Therion dropped his forehead against his shoulder. Alfyn murmured about how good he was while he used his newly slicked fingers to ease Therion open, making him shiver some more for an entirely different reason. 

“Ready?” Alfyn whispered, and Therion just nodded, jaw clenched, holding tight. He wasn’t ready, not nearly, but with Alfyn he’d begun to discover that a little pain was more than worth the gentle care he’d receive, later, when they put that little bed of theirs to good use.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @ [octopath-after-dark](http://octopath-after-dark.tumblr.com)


End file.
